A thing for angels, a Destiel oneshot
by Chocolottie
Summary: Dean has a weird dream, ends up in hospital, then Cas takes him back and gives the speech of his life and confesses his love for Dean. HA HA HA! (Destiel) I wrote this fic a while ago and I just found it so I thought you might enjoy it...


Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Word count: 916

I don't own these characters, just wanted to play with them a bit

Summary: Dean has a weird dream, ends up in hospital, then Cas takes him back and gives the speech of his life and confesses his love for Dean. HA HA HA!

-3-

Dean looked to his right at the beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked right outside the gloomy mansion. The mansion had a wooden exterior, covered in vines and weeds, all the way up to the decrepit, worn down roof. The wood was barely holding the place up, there were holes everywhere. Dean looked over to Castiel, he seemed, distant.

"Hey, Cas… you ok?"

No reply, Castiel stared blankly at the ancient building in front of him.

"Cas? Sam, I think there's something wrong with him"

Sam glanced at where Dean was pointing, but he couldn't see anything.

"What? Cas isn't here, Dean"

"Sam, I'm serious, something's wrong with him"

Sam looked a Dean stern face. What is going on here? Was Dean hallucinating?

"Dean…calm down, Cas…isn't…here"

"What? You can't see him?"

Dean walked over to Cas, he looked into his eyes, they were bright red for a second, then returned to their normal colour.

"Sam, his eyes turned red"

"I know they did Dean, it's you, it's your fault, why did you do this to him? He was your friend"

"What, are you crazy?, that wasn't me!"

Dean woke with a deep intake of breath, then he was panting, dizzy, head aching, on the floor. His body felt as though it was being pierced through with a thousand knives, he shook violently against the floor. He felt cool arms against his back, someone holding him.

"Dean? Dean? Dean, speak to me"

It was Castiel.

"Cas?"

It was barely a whisper, he throat was so dry, and hoarse. He felt Cas' hand grip his, then he felt the tip of his fingers on his forehead. In less than a millisecond they were at the hospital, Castiel holding Dean up, then the doctors came, and then, everything went white.

When Dean awoke, Sam and Cas were beside him, Sam on a chair, and Cas standing up.

"Dean?"

Cas' face lit up as he watched Dean waking up. He saw Dean's confused expression and saddened.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember Dean? I took you"

"Um, no"

Castiel couldn't hold in his disappointment.

"Why the long face, Cas? Someone steal your pretty little angel wings?"

"That isn't funny Dean"

Castiel reached his hand across to Dean face, he touched his forehead with his fingertips, and they were stood at the entrance of the hotel room, where Dean and Sam were staying the night before. Dean looked at the bed, and there he was sleeping, himself. He started moving around and moaning as if having a bad dream, then woke up suddenly.

"Don't worry" Cas said "He can't see us"

"You mean I can't see us? Wait, what?"

Cas looked over to the other Dean, who was now crouching on the floor, rubbing his head and gripping at his shirt.

Castiel came in through the door, leaped to dean's side and cradled him in his arms,

"Dean? Dean? Dean, speak to me"

"Cas?"

Castiel gripped Dean's hand, then touched his forehead with his fingertips, and they both disappeared.

"What the hell did I just watch?"

"The past"

"Cas? Could you please be a good little angel and explain yourself"

"Patience"

He touched his forehead once again, and this time, they were in the hospital, looking at themselves, Castiel dragging Dean through the doorway.

"Well, um, thanks, I guess"

"Dean, I don't usually 'beat around the bush' as you say but when I took control of Jimmy's body I was scared, scared that his human emotions would drown me, scared that I would start becoming human as soon as I was in control of him, and I guess I was right, I am becoming human, but I'm not scared anymore, because human emotions aren't scary, they are actually rather delightful, and this human emotion I feel for you, it's better than anything in heaven, better than anything I have ever imagined. I believe you humans call it, love, I love you Dean, and I always will."

Dean's expression was purely shock, he wasn't angry, slightly confused, yes, but not angry, he felt, kind of, flattered, for use of a better word.

"Again, thank you, I think I'm just going to go lie down"

"Oh, yes, of course"

Castiel went to touch Dean's forehead again, but Dean backed away.

"Sorry but I think I'm gonna walk, I'm a little dizzy"

"Sure, I understand"

Dean watched himself being dragged to the hospital room by Cas, then looked at the hospital door to see Sam running in, red faced and sweaty. Dean followed Sam into the room and glanced down at his fingers as they started fading away. His feet starting fading too, then his whole body, then he was back lying on the bed, with Sam and Castiel staring at him.

"What the hell happened Dean? You just disappeared"

"Cas took me to the past, and then, kind of, confessed his undying love for me"

Cas rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Hey, Cas, don't beat yourself up about it, it was a pretty good speech"

"I'm fine"

Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled, and Castiel smiled back.

"Well I don't know about you Sam, but I am getting laid tonight"

"What?" Sam and Castiel chorused.

"Oh, come on Cas, can't you use your super angel powers to read my mind or something, I love you too, you idiot"

"Dude! What has gotten into you? I thought you liked chicks?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I got a thing for angels"


End file.
